disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agadam Bagdam Tigdam
Agadam Bagdam Tigdam is a children's comedy series produced by and aired on Disney Channel India. It was launched on May 18, 2007 as the third major original production of the network, and Disney's third locally produced live action Hindi language series. The show was planned to be the third of a string of five local productions due to be released within a year and has followed Dhoom Machaao Dhoom. The show is based on the British show, "My Parents Are Aliens". Synopsis The show revolves around the Malhotra family, who have spent 12 years on Earth and have come from another planet called Zoltar. They look like human beings but are actually aliens. They have normal human lives but have more fun and encounter more trouble. With their relatives and gadgets from Zoltar, their alien secret is hard to keep from their neighbours. Sunny and Sunny's uncle Tappu is always causing Malhotra mayhem. Will they ever be caught? Their main problem is that if they would listen to music, green colored smoke starts coming out of their ears. Characters Soniya Malhotra (Role played by Benazir Shaikh) Soniya behaves like an average teenaged girl but she is often the one who protects the Malhotra secret. Whenever her family is in trouble, she always helps out. There is never a time that Soniya has not saved her family from another big problem. This role is played by Benazir Shaikh. Sunny Malhotra (Role played by Parth K. Muni) Sunny is the most troublesome 10-year-old sibling a teenager could ever have. He is always arguing with somebody and nearly revealing the Malhotra secret. However, the family stands behind him. Deepak Malhotra (Role played by Kiku Sharda) In Zoltar, Deepak's real name is Tingaru, as Tappu always calls him. He loves his kids and wife very much, but all his relations cause him a lot of problems. He is a good chef and is quite lazy. Priya Malhotra (Role played by Soniya Rakkar) In Zoltar, Priya's real name is Pingaru, as Tappu calls her in a few episodes. She loves her kids and always takes their side. She is a bad cook and loves eating wooden items, which are plentiful on Earth. Uncle Tappu (Role played by Dilip Joshi) Tappu is the life of the Malhotra comedy. He is really fond of Mangoes, but whenever he eats them, he causes a lot of trouble to the Malhotras. He also often nearly reveals the family secret. Rosie (role played by Guddi Maruti) and Bobby (role played by Rajesh Jais) These are neighbours of the Malhotras and are the main victims of "Malhotra mayhem." Rosie is always doubting the Malhotras. She knows something is fishy. Bobby is Deepak's good friend. Rosie's role is played by Guddi Maruthi Episode list Timings Agadam Bagdam Tigdam airs new episodes every Friday at 7.30 p.m. Repeats air Mon-Thurs at 8.30 pm.It is also available in Tamil and Telugu on Jetix. External links * Agadam Bagadam Tigdam Official Site on Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Indian shows